Puisi Usang
by chibiballoon
Summary: Hanya sebuah memoar dari seorang Kakashi. Dalam bentuk sebuah puisi. Semua yang telah terlewat dengan begitu banyak kehilangan. RnR plis?


Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Puisi Usang**

Ada yang bertanya padaku

Tentang kehebatan

Sebagian bertanya padaku

Tentang gelora kejayaan di medan perang

Hanya endikan bahu yang bisa kutawarkan

Tanpa jawaban yang pasti

Puaskah mereka dengan ketidaktahuanku?

Mungkin iya

Tapi lebih masuk akal jika jawabnya 'tidak'

Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang yang mereka tanyakan

Karena luka ini bukan tentang kemenangan

Bukan pula bukti pertarungan penuh kejayaan

Yang aku tahu hanyalah kesepian

Yang rasanya asam, berkeliaran di hatiku

Ataupun penyesalan yang terkadang muncul kembali

Bukti dari masa muda yang penuh dengan tempaan kekerasan hati sendiri

Sebilah _tanto_ dan puluhan _kunai_

Tidak mampu mencegah akan datangnya kehilangan

Tidak pula dengan berlari kencang menghindari semua

Yang paling berharga menggelincir pergi dari sela tangan ini

Tanpa kubisa melindungi

Nama-nama silih berganti mengisi hariku

Lebih dekat dari apapun

Lebih liat dari tali-temali

Mengikat dan melekat tak kalah kuat dari yang sedarah

Namun lagi…

Yang paling berharga kembali terselip dari jemari

Meninggalkan bekas sebagai tanda aku tak mampu berbuat lebih

Dan rasa pedih yang tak asing, hadir oleh sebab kehilangan

Karena kehilangan yang lalu tak jua bisa mencegah kehilangan yang baru

Namun,

Kepingan nama-nama itu tetap kugenggam

Kugantung di leher, bukan semata hiasan

Lebih berharga dari nyawa

Sampai akhir, aku hanya boleh maju

Dengan sekujur memori yang dipenuhi kekuatan dan harapan

Melebihi luka di batin, maupun luka yang mengoyak daging

Sia-sia jika ada yang bertanya tentang kejayaan

Atau gegap gempitanya perang

Karena aku hanya akan memberikan jawaban yang mengambang

Tapi jika kau ingin tahu

Tentang hal yang sebagian orang anggap usang

Datanglah padaku

Dan bertanyalah

.

.

.

"Waaa, puisi siapa ini ya? Puitis sekali," seru Sakura ambil membolak-balik selembar kertas kecil. Kakinya selonjoran di atas rumput untuk melepas penat sehabis latihan dengan Kakashi dan Naruto. Di belakang punggungnya, beberapa lubang serupa kawah mini menganga di atas tanah. Bukti dari latihan ganas yang dilakukannya. Bisa juga dianggap sebagai bukti kemantapan hati Sakura menghajar lawan tandingnya.

Secarik kertas lusuh yang berisi puisi itu ia temukan melayang di depan wajahnya setelah latihan berakhir, ketika ia hendak membasuh wajahnya di telaga terdekat. Iseng-iseng dipungutnya, lalu ia temukan coretan yang membentuk puisi di atas secarik kertas itu.

Naruto yang sedang cuci muka di dekat Sakura, melongok penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Puisinya memang puitis, tapi aku tidak mengerti. _Nee_, Sakura-_chan_, kira-kira siapa ya, yang menulisnya?"

"Yang pasti bukan Kakashi-_sensei_. Iya kan, Naruto?" tanya Sakura, mengerling ke atas pohon _maple_ tempat Kakashi tiduran di dahannya dengan wajah tertutup Icha-Icha Paradise.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar gelak tawa dua murid Kakashi. Meremehkan kemampuan berbahasa _sensei_ mereka. Yang ditertawai hanya mengibaskan tangannya dengan cuek sambil berusaha tetap tidur. Tidak menghiraukan dua monster remaja yang telah menguras tenaganya dalam latihan. Tidak juga menghiraukan secarik kertas yang terlepas dari himpitan halaman Icha-Icha Paradise miliknya. Secarik kertas sobekan dari buku catatan yang ia tulisi puisi pemenggal malam, lalu diselipkannya di buku mesum karangan Jiraiya. Puisi yang merangkum ironi hidupnya karena datang dan perginya orang yang ia anggap begitu berharga. Dan ikatan yang ia jaga seutuh niat.

"Hm. Anak-anak jaman sekarang memang menyebalkan," kata Kakashi hampir tak terdengar kecuali oleh dirinya sendiri. "Bukan begitu?" gumamnya pada angin. Berharap angin akan membawa kata-katanya tembus ke atmosfer. Ke alam para roh tempat guru dan teman setimnya kini bersemayam. Lalu menukik kembali ke bumi, ke air terjun di mana seorang pemuda berambut sehitam jelaga berlatih memeras tenaga dan kebenciannya untuk jadi lebih kuat. Di manapun dan seperti apapun mereka, tetap sama bagi Kakashi. Teman, guru, dan murid. Yang berharga.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

Chibinotes :

Hola, Chibi pengen nulis fic yang pendek tentang salah satu chara favorit Chibi. Dan akhirnya terhidanglah (?) fic super pendek nan ganjil ini. Setting waktunya adalah setelah Naruto balik ke Konoha dan sebelum nyelametin Gaara. Hauuu, Chibi juga gak begitu paham timeline-nya. Semoga gak maksa.

Puisinya juga gak puitis-puitis amat. Hmmmmmmh #menarik napas panjaaaang#

Terus, pengennya sih Chibi pengen mereka IC, tapi susah juga ya, nentuin mereka IC apa OOC dengan range fic yang super duper pendek begini. Anyway, Chibi harap Chibi bisa ngewakilin perasaan Kakashi yang uda ngeliat orang-orang penting di hidupnya pergi dan usahanya untuk move on sekaligus mengambil pelajaran dari kehilangan itu.

Hope you'll like it.

Last but not least, RnR pliiiiiis #kitty eyes no jutsu#

Arigatou


End file.
